Zato'a Tershodi
Summary Zato'a is a Miqo'te which is a half human half cat race. He looks more human than cat though. He ran away from home because he was shunned. He didnt want to follow the traditions of being a keeper of the moon and wanted to pursue Swordsmanship instead. He went to the city known as Ul'dah, and found the Gladiator Guildmaster. He then became a Swordsman. He eventually meets a Female Miqo'te from the Sun Clan, her name is K'lyhia. She often uses her calculations to help Zato'a train and they eventually become best friends. Zato'a even has some romantic feelings towards her. Later on, he was tasked to go to a shrine which was sabotaged. A Golem struck him. Zato'a, who was outmatched was nearly doomed. Until another Miqo'te named Y'shtola helped him by fighting alongside him, they eventually become allies though while Zato'a pursues his Gladiator lessons, Y'shtola prefers to investigate. They do occasionally fight alongside eachother. His major final battle though was against the primals Ifreet, Garuda and Titan. Years later, Zato'a joins the Royal Knights and worked his way up to being Commandant. This job though didnt last for long. He found out he was being tricked, and he defected away from them. Now, he is a Mercenary. He dyed his hair to blonde so no one would know who he is. In the Key of Redemption, He is a Mercenary Knight chose to fight alongside Talin to make easy money with doing missions. As soon as he made enough, He left temporarily and pursued Magic. This changed him from a Renegade Paladin to a Magic Knight. Powers and Stats Zato'a: '(Zah-toe-ah) 'Tier: At Least 9-A '(Fight with the Golem) | '''5-C '(Final Battle) 'Name: '''Zato'a Tershodi '''Titles: '"Legendary Hero", "Primal Slayer" '''Origin: Key of Redemption Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''25 '''Classification: '''Miqo'te '''Powers and Abilities: 'Characteristics|Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility '''Attack Potency: At Least Room Level | Moon Level Speed: Peak Human | Subsonic Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class PJ Durability: At Least Room Level '(Survived a battle with a Golem) | '''Moon Level '(Titan being 8-B, Ifrit being 6-C, and Garuda being low 5-C) '''Stamina: Superhuman Range: '''Melee Range with weapons '''Standard Equipment: '''Paladin Sword & Shield '''Intelligence: '''He has extensive knowledge on Healing arts, Holy Magic and Battle Tactics '''Weaknesses: '''He often looks down on other races and deems the Miqo'te as the superior race. Fighting Style Zato'a used to fight in a gladiator style from learning from the Guildmaster, however... Since he joined the Knights, they trained him properly and now fights in the style of the Royal Knights. He uses swift sword strikes, and uses Holy Magic to aid him. '''Paladin Abilities List of Physical Artes: * Demon Fang * Tiger Blade * Beast * Sword Rain * Light Spear * Light Spear Cannon * Tempest * Psi Tempest List of Magic Artes: * Photon * Ray * Holy Lance * Death Eater * Judgment * Cure * Healing Circle Mystic Arte: ''' * Shining Bind '''Magic Knight Abilities * Riposte * Corps-a-corps * Zwerchhau * Redoublement * Verfire * Veraero * Verthunder * Verstone * Fleche * Vercure * Verholy Keys: Sabotaged Shrine | Final Battle Others Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: Theme: Kratos Battle Theme: Knights of the Round ~Quotes~ Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Key of Redemption Category:Sword user Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5